Gaia Splattack 4
by Trains45
Summary: Crossover of Gaia Attack 4 and Splatoon. Tommy,a new inkling who moves in to Inkopolis has adventures,new friends,new people,etc. waiting for him. Will he survive? (TommyxRosie) (AnthonyxJade) (LouiexMiriam)
1. Tommy's First Day!

As you know, the fanfiction will be a crossover of Gaia Attack 4 and Splatoon 1 and 2 characters. Full Credits to TAITO and Nintendo. The story takes place of Splatoon 2.)

Tommy=A Male GA4 Inkling Agent and possibly the rookie of The New Squidbeak Splatoon,it is unknown who has a crush on him.

* * *

"August 2007, Shielded Octotrooper sighted in urban streets."

"June 2008, Octotroopers roaming the area of octo valley"

"October 2009, Giant Octo Creature in the heart of Inkopolis."

"Worldwide reports that there was octo activity on Octo valley."

"All these incidents...are managed by a top secret agency known as..." 5 agents, two males,two females and a male inkling's hands with their weapons are only seen. "GAIA SPLATTACK 4!"

 **Tommy's 1st day**

 **Inkopolis**

 **1340 Hours**

Tommy is at Inkopolis as he has 2 luggages, held by his two hands. "Wow!" he covers his face cuz of the sunshines. "I gotta find a place for me to stay,STAT!" he looks around Inkopolis as he searches for a home to live. "Oh coooolll!" There's a empty apartment but has sinks,bathrooms but not furnitures. "Ah, my new home. Guess it's in well state then.." He opens his luggages,pulling out everything,but organized. "This goes here...that goes there..." After 1 hour passes, he finishes up decorating his new apartment. "All done!"

He sits on the couch as he watches TV but somebody knocks the door. "Huh? who's that." the same person knocks the door. "Just a minute. i'm coming." he walks up to the door...it was P2. "Hello Tommy, it's been a while since our last 5-agent mission." Tommy remembers that mission he took with the GA4 Agents. "Ah yes, that mission. where we had to destroy something created from the junkyard?" P2 nods as he tells him he guessed it right. "It turns out time has not made you forget our mission,Tom..who knows whe-" A Emergency transmission from P.I.T is heard. "Emergency! Emergency call for the GA4! Please respond!" P2 looks at Tommy. "You ready for the assignment,Tom?" P2 and Tommy head out,they meet up with P1,P3 and P4. It was octotroopers chasing innocent inklings.

"There's trouble in Sector A7! Squid Creatures are being attacked by Octo creatures! Rescue the Squid Creatures!

-Rescue the inklings!-

-READY-

-GO!-

"So it's them!" P2 says as the 5 of them begin to shoot their guns while on the helicopter. "Someone's stuck up there!" Tommy points out a female octoling. "Let's help!" P1 says as the 4 take out octotroopers near at the unarmed octoling. "Hey you crazy,P1?! That's a octoling!" but P1 chews out P4 "It doesn't matter! We gotta help her! We're GA4!" Tommy also provides covering fire. "Watch out!" P2 yells at Tommy,but Tommy got aware of who was shooting at him. "Inktastic! Only 10 more left!" They finish up the Octotroopers and Shielded Octotroopers.

-SUCCESS!-

"You are all under arrest!" Tommy looked happy as he had saved the day alongside the GA4 Agents the helicopter the GA4 and Tommy were in flies back home. "Tommy i see time has not weakened your aim!" P3 got impressed and shocked about Tommy's Accuracy. "Thanks,P3. This mission is a success." The helicopter lands on the Heli pad as the GA4 agents and Tommy get off the chopper. Tommy heads back to his apartment. The GA4 agents look for an apartment to stay. "it's been a long day for me..i gotta sleep." Tommy heads to his bed and he sleeps.

END OF PROLOGUE!


	2. Ruby and Sapphire

Ruby=A Octoling that is obsessed at Tommy,she will do anything to get him to hangout with her and Sapphire.

Sapphire=Another Octoling that is obsessed at Tommy,like Ruby. She'll do anything to get him to Hangout with her and Ruby.

* * *

 **Ruby and Sapphire.**

 **Tommy**

 **0945 Hours**

Tommy wakes up as he serves himself breakfast "Good morning,Inkopolis." but somebody knocks the door...again "Huh who is it this time? At the moment he opens the door it was Agent 3. "Greetings . What's this about your shooting? Hm?" Tommy tries to answer Agent 3's question. "I..uhh...i had some help with 4 people. It was a success." Agent 3 was a bit shockd by this. "Wow...also uhh...the Shoal is openn so have fun. if there's anything such as problems,issues,etc. that involve you. i'll try to give you a text message or Phone call. Keep an eye on any of those." She walks away as Tommy finishes his breakfast.

He arrives at the Shoal,he inserts a coin playing a UFO catcher claw machine. "Come on..come on.." the claw goes down as it grabs a plush. "Yes! Please don't slip! DON'T SLIP!" Tommy looks a bit excited and the prize falls on the prize chute. "Great!" as he picks up the plush. "Man, i got lucky there.." he puts it near the dance machine as he inserts a token. "Here i go!" he plays at the rhythm of the music,he unawarely got inklings watching him play. "Wow!" one inkling looks in awe that Tommy is playing very well. "Hooray!" He clears it without missing. he turns around as lots of inklings were watching him. "Oh my. I guess i got their attention and i didn't even ask!" Two Octolings also watched him...from the start. "He's so adorable..." The Octoling had sparkling eyes. "He's so dreamy..." The other one has heart eyes. Agent 3 sends Tommy a text message.

 _"Subject:Be careful,Tommy!_  
 _Two octolings might approach you!_  
 _Get out of there when they're not looking at your direction!"_  
 _-Agent 3_

Tommy starts to leave before the two octolings get to approach him. "...I better not hang around..." he stealthly tries to leave the Shoal without being seen by the two octolings. "Where is he?" As one octoling searches the area. "We wanna talk to him!" the other one went into full-force in searching for Tommy. his GA4 alarm goes off. "Emergency! Emergency call for the GA4! Please respond!" Tommy makes a run for the GA4 chopper,he meets up with the GA4 agents. "Let's give em what we've got!" as Tommy gives a war cry. The agents and Tommy get in the chopper as it lifts off. The Two Octolings see him but he was already in the chopper "Look! It's him!" One of the octolings pointed at the helicopter. The other one sees the helicopter as well. "Awww...we wanted to chat with him."

"Damage report recieved from Sector E7. Unidentified small animals sighted. Take control and capture the animals." The voice then stops explaining their objectives. "It's in the kitchen! Hurry!" As P2 points out the Kitchen. "Let's go!" the 4 agents enter the kitchen,and they see a small alien creature eating a nugget. "It's that one!"

-Kill 234 Of the aliens!-

-READY-

-GO!-

The 5 of them shoot at the small aliens,killing them. "There's still more by the sink!" they turn around as the look to the suddenly come from the bottom of it! "WHOA!" They shoot them regardless. "Over there! By the microwave!" Aliens come out from next to and from inside the microwave! They shoot them as well. "Crazy skills,P5!" By P5, P2 refers it as Tommy's GA4 nickname. "P5!, Awesome!" P4 also got impressed, Tommy was very skillful with the guns provided. "Watch out!" a small alien shoots a red thing at the GA4 agents. "Got him!" Tommy eliminates the alien who was shooting at them. "What is that sound?!" One of them had something resembling a cannon "This is serious guys! Be on your guard!" They continue shooting "Great! Only 50 left!" they still shoot. "Yeah! Only 10 more to go!"

-SUCCESS!-

"Alright! We've got all of them threats eliminated!" They exit the kitchen as they get back on the helicopter. "Tommy,my man! You're a natural!" P2 was giving kudos to Tommy. "Thanks P2. I didn't think we'd make it in time." The helicopter takes em back to Inkopolis. "Whew...thats one job down." Two female voices were heard in the distance. "Tooooooommmmmyyyyy!" Tommy looks around as he wonders who just called him out. "Huh? Who was that?" the two octolings ran at Tommy,but stopped when they were infront of him. "Tommy! it's really you!" The octoling girl as hugging him tight and doesnt want to let go of him. "Can you tell us how you save inklings,octolings and going in missions pleeaaaase?" The other one was hugging Tommy as well.

"Um..." is all what Tommy could say, he's shy when he talks to girls like them. "M-mind if you tell me your names please?" The octolings say their names. "I'm Ruby! She's Sapphire!" The two girls still hug Tommy. "Hehe...you're adorable when you're shy~" Ruby kisses Tommy in his cheek. Sapphire also kisses Tommy on his left cheek. Tommy faints out of love that he got kissed by two octolings. It turns out his missions with the GA4 agents was worth it.

"Tommy...Tommy!" Agent 3 tried to wake up Tommy. He does so. "What happened,Tom? Did you encounter these two octolings?" Tommy nods,which this Confirms Agent 3's question in her mind. "So it is true...Hey, since you're very good at shooting how about you join up the squidbeeak splatoon with me? What do you say?"

Tommy was thinking if to join or if to not. "Hmm...I'll do it." Agent 3 smiles by Tommy's Decision. "Great! You're now Agent 4 a member of The New Squidbeak Splatoon!" She also pulls out Agent 4's new Hero suit. "Hey, you did well when you did well when you did some missions for GA4. I have faith in you doing the same."Tommy is no wearing a hero suit "Let's go. We have work to do,Agent 4." The two of them head out. The two octolings left their names on Tommy's notebook. along with drawings.

Tommy looked around to where to start his 1st mission with Agent 3 "Where do we start...?" Agent 3 and Tommy enter a kettle. "Get your gun ready,Agent 4. We're going in." The two start shooting at the octarians. "Yeah! Eat this!" the two proceed easily thanks to Agent 4. "You're pretty good,Agent 4!" Agent 4 keeps his focus on the octarians,he fires his Hero-Shot weapon. "Enemy's shooting from above,Agent 3!" The two Agents fire at the airborne octarian units. "Yes!" They took them down. they still proceed with the mission. "The zapfish is upahead!" The two keep on neutralizing the octarians. "We did it!" the get the zapfish. "It seems we made it back somehow..." he looks at the other kettles. "This must mean we have collect them all.."

END OF CHAPTER!


End file.
